Love, maybe
by fromhollandwithlove
Summary: Two old 'friends' meet again, they're both going on a road trip to LA and are set up to go together. They build up a new relationship. But is is love? It may be.
1. The Mystery Passenger

_****_

_a/n : This idea popped into my head when I was watching 'When Harry met Sally'.  
Some things you probably would wanna know: It's summer holiday (is that an actual word? right after first year of college.  
Everything so far has happened, except for the Rory-Dean thing.  
Enjoy... (hopefully)_

* * *

_**Love, maybe...**_

She was just standing there, leaning against her car with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other, a sight that fits her most perfectly. She looked so comfortable that she seemed to fade into her surroundings, but on the other hand was impossible to miss.

It was early.

You know, one of those beautiful summer-mornings. When the sun has just rose above the horizon and is about to wake everybody up with her warm rays of light.

It's only at that point of the day when everything is so peaceful and so quiet that you can smell it, when almost everybody is still asleep.

But she was awake and ready to make a long journey. The only thing that was holding her back was the mystery-man. The guy that would accompany her to her destination, the co-passenger she didn't ask for but accepted anyway (due to Paris' persuasive techniques), had yet to arrive.

Once John Doe would arrive they could get on their way to Los Angeles, a place she wouldn't be going to if it wasn't for Paris and her conferences. But also a place she wouldn't go to if it wasn't for her mother, who thought her daughter needed to be more spontaneous and carefree.

So there she was, about to go on a road trip she didn't really know if she was going to like or not.

* * *

She was so caught up in her book she didn't notice the footsteps that were heading in her direction. The guy that was approaching her walked confidently, but not cockily, quickly, but not hastily. But once he saw the girl leaning against the car so beautifully, that confidence faded, for he knew that girl. 

The girl looked up by the sudden stop of the footsteps. Weird actually, when you don't notice something, you do notice it when it isn't there anymore.

Once she saw who the John Doe was, who her mystery co-passenger would be, a lot of thoughts and emotions were set free.

A pretty big thought that was waltzing through her mind was 'I am so going to kill Paris'.

But her main emotion was confusion. She didn't know how to act.

A weird vibe told her to run towards him and hug him, because she unconsciously had thought about him and missed him since the last time she saw him. But on the other hand she wanted to yell at him and hate him for all those times she hated him in high school.

So she just stood there surprised, staring into his also surprised eyes, both waiting for the other one to speak.

He was the first one to regain some clear thoughts. God, hadn't he seen her in a long time. He wanted to say something, something normal, and something not embarrassing. Something he couldn't achieve in high school, when everything he said to her was stupid and so not what he wanted to say. But he couldn't help it, she had had the strangest effect on him in high school, and she still did something to him.

So he couldn't help but fall back into his old ways.

'Well Mary, I never would've thought you would ever stare at me like that, I know I look good but just wait until we are in the car.'

And snap, just like that the girl pushed the hug-thoughts far away to the back of her mind.

'God, I so can't believe this. Please find your own ride because I'm not taking you in my recently cleaned car, thank you very much.' With that she closed her book and walked to the driver's side.

Unnoticeably, he started to panic a little, he had to do everything to convince her to take him. Why was he being such an ass he really couldn't say.

'You're welcome Mare, but I'm not going to find myself another ride, because you are _going_ to take me.' He could punch himself at this point, why these stupid comments?

She was thinking the same thing, why those stupid comments, hadn't he grown up a little in those 3 years? 'No way I'm going to drive all the way to LA with you.'

'Mare, don't be so silly, who wouldn't want that, a lot of girls would kill for an opportunity like that.'

'Well, I don't. God, you really haven't changed at all, have you?'

'I have actually, and...'

'Give me one good reason why I would take you with me. Because I really can't think of one...'

'Well, it's good for the environment.'

'Oh please, like the entire ozone layer problem will be solved when we drive to LA together, one car more or less doesn't really make a difference'

'If everybody is going to say that it isn't a matter of one car but of millions. So why don't lead by example?'

'I don't lead by example, I just follow, I like to follow.'

'Don't be stupid Mare, you don't follow, you never have. That's one of the things that make you so special.'

'Just quit it Tristan, and there's no chance in hell you can come if you keep calling me Mary or Mare. Just give me one real reason and I might consider it.'

'Fine, Rory, a real reason huh, well, one: Paris set us up with this and she isn't stupid enough to let us drive together if she thought we would kill each other or something. Two: if you're going to drive that far, company would be nice. Three: Because I'm such a strong man, and don't give me that look, I don't think anybody would dare to harass you if I'm there too.'

'I'm _so_ going to regret this.'

'So I can some?'

All the radars in her head were very busy, he did have a point there. Not that she couldn't stand her own, but some scary male company wouldn't hurt. And he's right about Paris, she wouldn't do this if she didn't trust Tristan. God, I must be stupid to do this...

'Fine, you can come. But don't touch the stereo.'

'If you won't play horrible music'

But Rory threw him a death glare 'Okay, shutting up now'

The two got into the car, not knowing what was ahead of them, not knowing what was waiting for them behind the horizon, where the sun was now standing in all her glory, and not knowing they both were going to make the journey of their life.

* * *

_a/n: I hope you guys enjoyed... and you will review... please... pretty please with sugar on top.  
Only thing to say are a lot of thank-you's to Heather...  
So: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for being my beta_


	2. Mary and Bible Boy

_a/n : This idea popped into my head when I was watching 'When Harry met Sally'.  
Some things you probably would wanna know: It's summer holiday (is that an actual word?) right after first year of college.  
Everything so far has happened, except for the Rory-Dean thing.  
__  
Last time I forgot the Disclaimer. I'm sure everybody knows but I'm gonna say it anyway: I do not own Gilmore Girls, just my fantasies_

_Enjoy..._

**_Love, maybe... – Chapter 2 – Mary and Bible Boy_**

'I told you NOT to touch the stereo.' Rory said while slapping Tristan's hand away from the radio.

'But Mare, I can't listen to this music, it's _country_ damnit' Tristan complained.

'That's too bad, you're gonna have to live with it, Bible Boy. Because I feel like some Shania Twain when I'm going on a road trip' Rory said in the worst southern accent ever.

'Bible Boy' Tristan chuckled 'Why are you calling me Bible Boy'

'Because, you call me Mary' she pointed at him accusingly 'which by the way, you said you wouldn't do anymore, so I get to call you Bible Boy'

'Nooo, come on I didn't call you Mary on purpose.' Tristan smirked. 'Old habit I guess.'

'I'm still gonna call you Bible Boy, and don't you look at me like that. It's totally your own fault if you keep calling me Mary'

'Oh come on not fair'

'Oh so totally fair'

'Can't you come up with another name if you insist on calling me not by my birth name?'

Rory looked at him amazed 'Oh my God, your birth name, who talks like that.'

Tristan chuckled. Their bantering reminded him of high school, but now it felt more right, relaxed. Although, if you'd ask either one of them, they would deny that they were getting along well at all.

'Fine, I'll give a few options' Rory sighed, 'You can choose from Bible Boy,' she paused for an dramatic effect 'Evil One or Spawn of Satan'

'You've got to be kidding me.' Tristan didn't know if she meant it or not and if it was permitted to laugh. But by the looks on Rory's face he decided answering was the safe thing to do.

'Apparently you're not kidding, well let's see. I really don't enjoy the Spawn of Satan one, it just really gives me the creeps. Well, Evil One sounds so, not very nice. I guess, if you _must_, you can call me Bible Boy'

Rory seemed to be very pleased with his decision, for she squealed in triumph punching a fist into the air.

'That's my favourite, Bible Boy' she said smiling at him.

'What I really would like to know' Tristan said laughing lightly 'How you came up with those names'

'I didn't, my mom thought of them.' Rory answered

'Really, your mom?' Tristan asked in surprise 'Why would your mom think of those names?'

'Solidarity sister.' But Tristan only looked at her confused 'Fine, I'll explain. The evilness, that would be you, had to be named. And in the Gilmore house Evil is never named by _birth name_' Rory mocked thinking of Tristan using that line before.

'The evilness' Tristan sighed 'Boy, you really hated me back then, didn't you.'

'Not really hated you. But sometimes I just got tired of you and Chilton and Paris. It just felt good to talk about it with my mom, mock silently and give everybody stupid nicknames. But my mom nicknames almost everybody, so...'

'So you didn't really hate me?' Tristan asked again hesitantly.

Rory smiled 'Only a little.'

'But you did talk about me with your mom' Tristan said teasingly, 'So that means, when you said you didn't think about me, you were lying.'

'Alright, maybe I did think of you a few times. But not always in a nice way.' Rory said, fake threatening.

'Aauw dirty, I knew you had a thing for me' Tristan replied playfully

'And there that cockiness kicks in.' Rory said irritated, but trying to hide a smile.

'We have a long drive ahead of us, you wouldn't want me to kick you out of the car, now would you, Bible Boy.'

'I certainly would detest that, Mary. Now, could you please change the radio station, I don't know how much longer I'm able to listen to this before I'm gonna commit suicide. And you really wouldn't want me to get messy in your recently cleaned car.'

'Fine,' Rory whined 'but I have veto power!'

Tristan just had to laugh at her enthusiasm. 'I wouldn't have expected anything else.'

After a few minutes of station-searching and Rory veto-ing almost everything he picked, they both agreed on seventies-classics.

He leaned back into his chair and watched Rory in secrecy. He had dreamed of something like this happening in high school, but he screwed it up by being somebody he thought nobody could refuse. But the weird thing was, they were getting along; it wasn't friendship, but they were getting along. And all that of because he was being somebody he really was.

_

* * *

__a/n: It was a really short one I know, but I'm pretty occupied with studying for my testweek so I have no time to write. I'm surprised by myself I got this done,  
but I hope you guys enjoyed... and you will review... please... pretty please with sugar on top. (thanks who reviewed on the first chapter, I loved it :P)  
Only thing to say are a lot of thank-you's to Heather...  
So: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for being my beta_


	3. Old memories and Addictions

_a/n : This idea popped into my head when I was watching 'When Harry met Sally'.  
Some things you probably would wanna know: It's summer holiday (is that an actual word?) right after first year of college.  
Everything so far has happened, except for the Rory-Dean thing.  
__  
Disclaimer. I'm sure everybody knows but I'm gonna say it anyway: I do not own Gilmore Girls, just my fantasies _

_Enjoy..._

**_Love, maybe – Chapter 3 – Frank, Oh so Godlike_**

Have you ever noticed that the worst way to miss someone is when they are right beside you and yet you know you can never have them?

That's how he felt in high school when he was around Rory. It's all so cheesy but that's just the truth.

All he wanted was for Rory to see him.  
You know, really see.  
Not just look.

But she never did.

There was this one time, though. The time on that bench felt real, as if there might be a future, as if she really saw him. She even said 'This might be the beginning of a wonderful friendship, Louis'.

At that point he thought he might have had a chance to get close. But then he had to ruin it again.  
The only real time he had with Rory, he could only destroy by being the real jackass that he was.

So he lost her again.

And then he won some more point in the 'I'm-the-biggest-ass-contest'. Why had he been so stupid to break in to Bowman's dad's safe…? He had to let Rory (and Paris by the way, boy wasn't she pissed) down again.

Shipped to boot camp… It could only happen to him, the biggest loser in Connecticut. Hell, maybe even in all the US.

All this time she had been near, but never within reach. Because, against his will though, he wouldn't let it happen.

But now… there she was, sitting right next to him. A blast from the past. So near, and still not within reach. But maybe in the future, there could be a chance…

But for now, he had other worries, because Rory was getting to be pretty cranky.

'I _need_ coffee!' To add real meaning to that comment she was dangerously speeding the car.

'Just watch the road please, I would prefer living a little longer. And you had coffee 2 hours ago.'

'That's exactly my point'

'Addict' Tristan said accusingly, as if it would be an insult.

That made Rory laugh, 'And proud of it!'

'You're hopeless. How could you be so obsessive about coffee? I mean, it's_ just_ coffee.'

Rory looked at him like he said one plus two equals four. 'Now you're out of line. You are talking like that about _coffee_, the most precious thing in my world after my mom. And it's my mom's most precious thing after me. Well I'm not really sure about that actually. But what I mean is… do NOT insult coffee if you don't want me and my mom haunting you till your or our death and after that, as ghosts we'll still be haunting you.'

Tristan looked amazed at her 'Whoa, Mare, I guess that's your record'

'Record in what?' Rory asked curiously

'Your wpm' He was wondering himself how for Pete's sake he could hold it together after that ramble-session. He was on the verge of a huge laugh-kick.

'My what?'

'Your wpm, come on Mare. You're friends with Paris, which is actually still hard to believe but that's beside the point, you can't fool me.'

She was really lost there; she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. 'I really, really don't know what you're talking about Bible Boy.' Annoyance was dripping of her words.

'Words per minute, Gilmore, words per minute. Come on, you have done a couple assignments with Paris in high school. Hell you even did a speech on c-span with her. She must have mentioned it then, or else I'm really disappointed in her'

That rang a bell. 'Oooh, now I remember. Yeah, she once told me my wpm was too low so she started asking me all these questions of what I ate and she lectured my mom about giving me cereal, cause apparently that slows you down. And by the way how do you know about that c-span thing anyway? Oh, and I so totally get that comment of yours now. I'm totally rambling' Rory allowed herself to take a little breath here.  
'And that's entirely your fault because you won't let me have coffee!'

'Jeez, take a breath.' Rory just didn't cease to surprise him. Then she was totally annoyed with him, and the next minute she was rambling about cereal and being overly active.  
'Fine, go get your coffee. If that means you will cool it, please go get some. Because you're driving me crazy'

'I'm driving _you_ crazy, you're the one insulting coffee. And you didn't answer my question yet. How'd you know about c-span?'

'I know about the c-span thing because Paris told me. She was really into it at first but then afterwards she didn't seem to happy actually. Guess that's just Paris' Tristan said.

_Guess that's a guys oblivion_, Rory thought.

'All righty then, let's get you some coffee. Cause you're really starting to scare me. Just keep your eyes on the road please.

* * *

Finally, after twenty minutes of Tristan screaming 'Watch that truck' and 'Í like my life' and Rory screaming back 'Shut up' and 'It's all your own fault' they finally found a place where they served decent coffee.

'Hallelujah, you are so Godlike, you my friend are one of the best thing existing on this planet.'

'I know you like me Mary but keep your pants on until we get in the car' Tristan said teasingly.

'You wish buddy, now shut up, I'm talking to Frank'

'Frank?' He was trying to hide his smile.

'Yep, Frank my coffee mug' She held the cup in front of his face.

'Thanks I can see it. You know, I know some nice men in white coats who can pick you up any moment you like.'

'I don't think that will be necessary thank you. It's Gilmore rule to name any beloved object. My mom named Luke's toolbox Burt once. And in this case, it's the mug carrying my beloved coffee.'

Now Tristan really lost it. He just couldn't hide his laugh.

'Are you making fun of me?' Rory chuckled 'Because if you do I know a couple of men in white coats too you know'

'No I'm not making fun of you. It's just, it's seems so you, naming everything. I'm Bible Boy, the toolbox is Burt and the mug is Frank.'  
She was smiling at him with the most amazing smile and in the spur of the moment he said

'You're amazing you know that?'

'Stop playing with me Tristan' she said, and this time it wasn't just bantering. Why the sudden mood swing, she couldn't tell. 'You shouldn't say such a thing when you don't mean it.'

'But I meant it, I mean it I mean. I do think you're great.' He tried to hide a blush, but he couldn't figure out where it came from. He never blushed around women. 'I mean, you didn't have to

But she noticed and by that understood he meant it. 'Oh,' her cheeks got a little rosy as well 'Thanks I guess'

'You're welcome' He smiled at her

'I guess you're not so stupid yourself'

He smirked 'Well how nice of you Mare, I say you're amazing and I'm not so stupid, how touching.'

'If you try hard, that might change into a pretty nice, my friend.'

'Are we…?' He questioned. 'Are we friends I mean'

That question kind of struck Rory. She wanted to be friends with him, and not only because of they would be in the same car for some days. But she also didn't know, because the last time they tried to be friends it didn't work out too well.

Maybe he had changed.

They only had been on their way for two hours, so she didn't get the chance to get to know him that well, but he seemed different though. The innuendos and the nickname were still there, but not meaning what they used to mean. Whatever that was…

After making a pro/con-list in her head she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt

'As long as you aren't going to demand me going to a P.J. Harvey concert with you I think I'll manage.' And there that beautiful smile was again.

Tristan chuckled at the memory. 'I promise I won't demand you to go to a P.J. Harvey concert with me ever again.'

_

* * *

__a/n: I hope you guys enjoyed... and you will review... please... pretty please with sugar on top.  
xxX Hanneke_


	4. An Old Irishman

_a/n : This idea popped into my head when I was watching 'When Harry met Sally'.  
Some things you probably would wanna know: It's summer holiday (is that an actual word?) right after first year of college.  
Everything so far has happened, except for the Rory-Dean thing. _

_Disclaimer. I'm sure everybody knows but I'm gonna say it anyway: I do not own Gilmore Girls, just my fantasies _

_I know Tristan might be a little bit ooc, but remember it has been a couple of years and he went to military school, so it's just how I think he would act after 'boot camp'_

_Sorry for my later update and that I don't update more often but I'm really, really busy with school and stuff… I'll try to update more though_

_**Love, maybe – Chapter 4 – An Old Irishman**_

They were friends.

Friends who drank coffee together in the stinkiest diners ever, who went on a road trip together, who bantered on and on about the most stupid stuff, and friends who could tell each other serious things, something that Rory couldn't believe at first, trusting Tristan and believing that he had changed was a little weird at first, but felt kind of nice after all.

They were everything friends should be and everything they could become in only a day.

But why then didn't it feel complete?

They both didn't know how to close that hole in their souls, and the sure as hell didn't think that they could fill that hole for each other.  
How oblivious can you be…? Both of them.

Or is it just denial.

* * *

'Mare, we've been driving way too long now. It's already getting dark! I'm tired.' Tristan complained

'So what are you suggesting, Bible Boy' they were both childishly holding on to the nicknames.

'I suggest we stop at the nearest motel, get a room, get us something to eat and sleep till tomorrow morning and take off again.' He said like it was the most common thing.

She had to sleep in the same motel as Tristan. Rory hadn't thought of that yet, pretty stupid yes, but hey… she had bigger things to worry about, like staying on her coffee schedule.

Whoa, she was going to stay in the same motel as Tristan, for a couple of nights actually.

'Are you okay' Tristan said 'You look a little pale all of a sudden'

'Do I?' Rory asked curiously looking into her rear-view mirror. She did look a little pale actually.  
'No I don't look pale at all, I'm fine. Yeah sure. Motel. You and me. Dinner. Yep, sounds great.'

Tristan chuckled at the sight of Rory. He laughed at what the thought of her and him in the same motel did to her.

'All righty then. So, let's go find the nearest motel.'

Rory swallowed away a lump in her troth. 'Yep, let's do that'.

* * *

They didn't have to drive far. They found a little motel in only 10 minutes.

'So,' Rory said 'Here we are.'

'Yep, here we are' Tristan said and got out of the car.

'Tristan, what are you doing?' Rory asked a little anxious

Tristan stuck his head back into the car to face Rory  
'I'm getting out of the car' He pointed out.

'Why?'

Tristan chuckled 'You see, the point of going to a motel is that you won't have to sleep in your car. And that would require actually getting out of the car, so let's go.'

He slammed the driver's door shut, for he had drove the last 2 hours, which actually had been really hard for Rory. It took Tristan half an hour to convince Rory he wouldn't break anything.

Rory saw Tristan walking towards the motel leaving her with two options, staying in the car, all by herself, near the highway with all those scary truckers and drug addicts. Or go after Tristan and sleep in a comfy bed with pillows and a shower. It shouldn't be such a tough choice, she thought. So she got out of her car and ran after Tristan as fast as she could.

When she finally reached him they already were by the door.

Tristan had been counting in his head to see how long it would take her to come after him.

'I see you got your senses back, that took you only 17 seconds' He said like she was a One year old who said mommy for the first time.

'Thank you for your trust in me, very comforting' She said sarcastically. 'Well, let's go in then and get us two rooms.'

'You disappoint me Mare, you won't share a room with me. Here I was thinking, the reason why you got out of the car was because of a night with me'

She pushed him softly against his shoulder 'Yeah because your body is to die for.'

Tristan chuckled 'I didn't even bring that up, but hey if you say so'

They were interrupted by the voice of a man. 'Good evening and welcome to the Woodpecker Inn. Can I help you?'

Tristan and Rory turned to the source of the noise and tried to hold their laughs. In front of them was standing the oldest man still working, he was smiling as hard as he could. That would've been hilarious on its own. But the man had only like three teeth left and had the worst Irish accent ever.

Tristan recovered first.

'Yeah you can help us. We need two rooms for the night.'

The old man turned to Tristan. 'Okay, let's see…' He turned around to a cabinet to turn around almost instantly.  
'I'm sorry lad, we only have one room left. We do have one room with a King-size bed though.'

That didn't sound so good to Rory. 'What,' she said with panic dripping of her voice 'How can that be possible, we're in the middle of nowhere in a Motel for crying out loud. How on earth could this thing be full?'

Although it wasn't an actual question the old man said 'Because, Miss, this is the only hotel in this town.' He said it like that explained it all.

'Relax Mare, You get the room, I'll sleep in the car' Tristan offered.

'No, you idiot'. Although she was freaking out, she also didn't want her friend to sleep in the car. She turned to the Irishman 'Is there also a couch in the room?'

'Well, yes, there is.' Amazingly the guy kept on smiling.

'Okay, we'll take the room' Rory said.

Tristan looked at her, surprised. 'Are you sure, because I would go sleep in the car.'

'No it's all right.' She tried to smile at him. She didn't know why she was so upset with this. They were friends, so there was noting to be upset about, just two friends sleeping in the same room. It was just like a slumber party, friends sleeping together in the same room is totally normal.

* * *

The room was just ugly, there were no other words.  
The furniture was old. The curtains were covered in the most horrible design and it had the most horrible smell.

'I'm trying to figure out why there are no rooms available in this dump' Rory said horrified 'but I honestly can't think of one. Why would anybody want to sleep here willingly, it's so gross'

Tristan had been thinking the same thing 'I think that this was the only available room because there are no other. They probably shut the other rooms down'

'That must be it because this place is a dump.' Rory said while she threw her bag and the extra sheets the got on the couch.

'What are you doing' Tristan questioned.

'I'm marking my territory'

'You're not sleeping on the couch, I'm sleeping on the couch'

Rory smiled. She picked up her bag and threw it on the bed. 'Okay.'

Tristan stared at her. 'You selfish brat'

'Why' she pouted 'You offered me the bed'

'Yes I did. But that's not how it works' He tried to look insulted

'What do you mean, how what works.'

'When you offer someone to sleep on the couch you have to decline that offer "No you sleep on the bed, I don't mind". Than the other person has to say "Are you sure you don't mind" than the other person should say "No I'm sure" Than the first would say again "But I'd be happy to sleep on the couch instead of you" and then de second person is allowed to accept'

Now it was Rory's turn to stare. 'How stupid is that?'

'It's just a rule' Tristan said.

'Not a written one' Rory accused. 'You just made that up yourself!'

Tristan tried to look shocked 'Ooh. How dare you say such a thing, that's common knowledge Mare?'

'Apparently it's not common knowledge, because I didn't know about it.'

'It's just the polite way to do it.'

Again, Rory stared at him. 'Man you sound like my grandma. I just don't get why it has to be so complicated. You offer me the bed I take the bed.'

'Yeah, but you shouldn't have taken the offer that soon'

'Why, were you going to give me the bed in the end?' Rory asked.

'Yeah, but I alr…'

Rory interrupted him. 'You would've given me the bed anyway so why go trough all the trouble of asking three times.'

Tristan sighed and pretended to be mad. 'You're making me tired. Have the bed. Please can we drop this?'

Rory squealed in triumph. She walked over him and started singing 'I win, I win, I win'

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh. He couldn't be annoyed with her too long anyway.

'Yeah, you win. But I'm hungry now. Let's go get something to eat.'

'Sure, I'm actually pretty hungry too, and I need coffee.'

'Could've seen that one coming' Tristan smirked.

_

* * *

a/n: I hope you guys enjoyed... and you will review... please... pretty please with sugar on top.  
xxX Hanneke  
And Heather - Thanks for the grammar-check_


	5. Amazingly Gross Food

_a/n : This idea popped into my head when I was watching 'When Harry met Sally'.  
Some things you probably would wanna know: It's summer holiday (is that an actual word?) right after first year of college.  
Everything so far has happened, except for the Rory-Dean thing.  
_

_Enjoy... (hopefully) _

_Disclaimer. I'm sure everybody knows but I'm gonna say it anyway: I do not own Gilmore Girls, just my fantasies _

_**Love, maybe – Chapter 5- Amazingly Gross Food**_

They were standing in front of the building that supposed to be the diner that was a part of the motel. And just like Rory's and Tristan's room, it looked a little bit filthy.

'I'm not gonna go in there.' Tristan looked disgusted.

But Rory was already in and practically pulled Tristan in through the doors 'Don't be such a whine Tris, I mean, it does look a little bit unhygienic, but food is food and I'm hungry'

'I think you're a little bit too eager to get me in there. Do you want me killed? Whoa, stupid question, I guess you would take every opportunity to do that'

'Don't mess with me when I'm hungry, now get in here, or else I'll make you sleep in the car.' Rory said mad, but changed to a whispery one. 'And make it quick, everyone in here is looking at us.'

'Fine, at your service Miss Gilmore' he saluted, but didn't put much effort in it. 'But if I get food poisoning, I'm holding you responsible.'

They walked into the diner, Tristan pouting because he was 'scared' of eating there, Rory pouting, because she was getting pretty hungry.  
They found themselves a table near the clearest window.

'Well let's see what they've got.' Rory said eagerly. She pulled the menu off the sticky table, now also pretty disgusted. 'Well, they have hamburgers so, that's a plus'

'Yeah, sure, I bet they give it to you raw' Tristan's face was looking more horrified with every second.

'Don't be such a whiner.'

'I'm not whining, I'm just stating the obvious…'

'Yeah right, you just wait till we get our food, complain then, stop now. Please…?

They were interrupted by the second Irish voice that night. 'Hello there, how can I help you?'

And again, for the second time that night, Rory and Tristan looked into a wide smiling face, much alike the old man, but not quite as old, and this one was female in her 40s.

'Yes please help us were starving' Rory looked at the woman if she was God or something.

Tristan was also pretty thankful 'Yes please, release me from this psycho' Rory threw him a death glare.

'Well then, what can I get you pretty guys?' Tristan and Rory glanced at each other and tried to hold their laughs.

'Two burgers and two large fries and one coffee, please.' Rory answered.

'All right' the waitress said in her 'prettiest' smile. 'Will that be all?'

'Yeah that'll be all, thanks.' Tristan said.

The waitress was about to walk away but Rory called her back. "Wait a minute,' she turned back to Tristan 'don't you want anything?'

'What do you mean, you just ordered two burgers and two fries, so you ordered for the two of us, which by the way,' he winked at her 'Mare, I never expected from you'.

'You moron, that was all for me, so if you want anything you'll just have to order now'

Tristan looked at her amazed. 'All for you, alright, should've know that…' he now turned to the waitress '…I'll have two cheeseburgers and two large fries and a coke, please.'

'Will _that_ be all' the waitress asked

'Yeah that'll be all, thank you.' Rory answered. She turned back to Tristan.  
'Pretty ambitious'

Tristan looked confused 'What is ambitious?'

'Trying to take me on.'

'Take you on, what are you talking about?'

'Oh come on bucko, you ordered the doubles, you so are trying to take me on. Nobody else ever dares to.'

Tristan smirked 'No I'm not trying to take you on. I'm just hungry. I always eat that much.'

'I don't believe you.' Rory said cocky. 'I think you don't want to lose from a girl. And by the way, I thought you didn't dare eating the food.'

'I never said that, I just said if I get food poisoned I hold _you…_' he pointed a fry at her '…responsible. And you just wait and see missy, if I'm able to eat this all.'

'Okay, so you're willing to make this a competition.'

'Yes' He said solemnly 'I'm willing to take you on'

Rory laughed 'Yeah, let the games begin'

Tristan and Rory looked at each other for a moment and then both attacked their burgers, but they spat it right back out.

Rory looked disgusted, for the billionth time that night. 'Oh my God, this is _horrible_, this is the nastiest burger I've ever had.'

'Oh yeah…' Tristan agreed '…this _is_ nasty'

'So, what are we going to do? I don't want to eat this.' Rory looked terrified.

'Me either.' Tristan put some money on the table 'Let's get out of here. That Irishman told us there was a town nearby, we should be able to find some decent food there. Oh, and by the way, if we do that, we have to walk, cause I lost your car keys somewhere in our room.'

'But then we'd have to walk.' Rory complained not thinking about the fact that the keys he lost were the keys to her car.

'You can't have it all, Mare. It's this stinking food, no food at all, or walking.'

Rory stamped her foot like a 4 year old 'If we have to… I guess we could walk.'

Tristan noticed that they must have caused a pretty amusing scene, because the whole place was looking at them. 'Alright then, let's go before we draw more attention to ourselves'

* * *

'Tristan' Rory whined 'My feet hurt'  
To point that out she stopped walking exactly where she stood.

'Rory, you've been complaining for the last 20 minutes.' Tristan was getting pretty annoyed 'Could you please get off my back.'

'That's totally your own fault. If your ego wasn't so big and you would've let me help you navigate we wouldn't be lost right now.'

Tristan now stopped and turned to face Rory. 'And if _you_ weren't bugging me about pain, and being tired and _Tristan-are-you-sure-this-is-the-right-way_, we wouldn't be lost in the first place.'

'And if _you_ didn't lose MY car keys, we could've driven to that stupid town, and I wouldn't be complaining. And by the way, if you do not find my keys, you're going to be in a LOT of trouble.'

He smirked 'Is that supposed to scare me' but he quickly took his smirk down when he saw Rory's face. 'Don't worry I'll find your keys, I promise! But we need to quit our little blame-game here, because if we keep doing this we'll never get to the stupid village.'

Rory opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. She knew he was right. If they kept standing there she would never get something to eat and rest her feet.

She looked at him and crossed her arms 'Fine…' she started walking again '… but I _am_ really hungry and tired.'

Tristan smirked again, she had to have the last word in this. 'Yeah, sure you are.'

A few moments of silence passed by before someone spoke again.

'When did you lose my keys anyway?' Rory asked

'When we were in the room. I threw my keys on the bed, but then you marked it as you territory with your bag and I couldn't find them anymore'

'Oh.' Rory whispered 'I'm sorry.'

'There's nothing to be sorry for. I'll search for them tomorrow when we have some decent light. I'll promise you we'll be able to leave again tomorrow.'

Rory, being very relieved, let her breath escape 'I was getting a little scared that we had to stay in this dump even longer'

'Of course not…' Tristan looked her straight in her eyes '…I would never do that to you, or me for that matter.'

Rory noticed she was holding her breath again, but not for the same reason as before. She ran after Tristan who was walking again. She didn't know what that was. When he looked straight into her eyes… But her thoughts were interrupted by Tristan's voice

'Mare…' His eyes were filled with triumph and relief '… we made it. There's the stupid town.'

_

* * *

a/n: I hope you guys enjoyed... and you will review... please... pretty please with sugar on top.  
xxX Hanneke  
And Heather - Thanks for the grammar-check_


	6. The Elephant and The Donkey

_a/n : This idea popped into my head when I was watching 'When Harry met Sally'.  
Some things you probably would wanna know: It's summer holidayright after first year of college.  
Everything so far has happened, except for the Rory-Dean thing.  
_

_Enjoy... (hopefully) _

_Disclaimer. I'm sure everybody knows but I'm gonna say it anyway: I do not own Gilmore Girls, just my fantasies _

_I'm really sorry it took me so long to update my story, you wouldn't believe how busy I've been (Test weeks, dance competitions, home work, family business and so on). But finally I'm free from school... so you can expect a couple chapters soon. And sorry again._

_**Love, maybe… - Chapter 6 – The elephant and the donkey.**_

Love is such a crazy thing.

Sometimes you're trying to deny it in all possible ways, absolutely not giving in.

Other times you're so crazy in love, that the thing you want to do the most is scream your love from the roof tops. Show everybody how much in love you are and how lost you would be without each other.

But sometimes you're absolutely not aware that you are in love with somebody, and you only know you are when somebody makes it clear…

* * *

Their dinner had been pretty good, even very luxurious compared to the attempt-to-cook-real-food in the motel. Not too expensive either. The walk back was far less luxurious than the dinner. Rory's feet weren't fully recovered yet and they had to walk the whole way back to the motel.

'Tristaaaan… my feet are hurting.' Rory complained, for the billionth time in 5 minutes.

'Get outta here…' Tristan said fake-surprised '… Why didn't you tell me earlier? Do you think that I'm not tired'

Rory looked at him pretty irritated. 'Ha ha…' she said sarcastically '…why couldn't we just take a cab or something, like _I_ suggested.'

This was Tristan's turn to look irritated 'Because, like _I_ told _you_ before that if you want a cab to come here to this dump, it would cost you a fortune and it would've taken a long time before we could've gotten back to the stupid motel.'

'Yeah, but at least we wouldn't be walking here right now.'

'Fine…' Tristan sighed '… get on my back'

Rory looked confused 'Excuse me, get on your back?'

'Yeah, I'll carry you. I'll do anything to stop you from complaining, because you're driving me crazy.'

'You mean like horseback riding but then I climb on your back?'

Tristan was almost getting annoyed, why did it always took so long to get through to Rory. 'Yeah exactly like that'

'But I don't like horses very much.' Rory said teasingly.

'Stop being so annoying, just let me carry you, or stop complaining.'

Rory smiled 'I like irritating you. I'm so good at it. But if you don't mind carrying me, I sure wouldn't mind.'

Tristan smirked 'No I don't mind. But you know, if you're going to be so close to me, I can't guarantee you that you still won't want me, bad.'

'You stop that or else I'll go walking and I won't stop complaining.'

She didn't need to say more. He stopped smirking and let her know it was 'safe' by doing that.

* * *

When they arrived at the motel, Tristan was still carrying Rory.

'You're getting a little heavy, Mare.' Tristan sighed.

Rory laughed though 'Now who's complaining huh'

'Shut up you…' Tristan smiled '… I'm going to need all my energy to carry you elephant up the stairs.'

'Thank you, dearest donkey, that you will carry me up the stairs but I swear if you drop me I'll sit on you. I am an elephant you know'

'Yes I do know. I'll try not to drop you.'

But as he said so, he tripped and fell, face down and but in the air with Rory still attached in a not so comfortable manner.

'You idiot, I said try not to fall and what do you do, you fall.' She untangled herself and sat next Tristan on the stairs who was still lying down.

'I'm sorry' he mumbled with his face down 'I didn't mean to…' he looked at her '… but you're just such an elephant.' Even though it wasn't that funny they both started to laugh hysterically.

'Why did we even do that?' Tristan tried to say while he was laughing. 'It's stupid to try to go up the stairs while you're carrying someone.'

Rory had also trouble speaking, for she couldn't stop laughing 'It was your idea Bible Boy.'

'I know, that's why it is so stupid.'

After they pulled their selves together again, they started attempt number two.

* * *

When they finally reached their room it was about half an hour later.

'My feet are killing me…' Rory said while falling on the bed '… and I'm so tired I can't even move anymore.' She tried to sit up but fell back down again. 'I can't reach my shoes anymore.'

Tristan had dumped himself on the couch 'Neither can I. My legs are starting to get numb. I never should've offered carrying you.'

Rory laughed 'Well, that's your own fault. I didn't ask you to carry me up the stairs. If you wouldn't let your ego stand in the way, trying to prove how strong you are and you could carry me up, you wouldn't be so tired.'

'You could've walked up yourself you know.'

'Yeah, I could've done that, but I liked watching you suffer.'

Tristan tried to look shocked 'You cruel, cruel woman. I'll remember that, if you need help again.'

'You'll do that, but you won't be able to resist me anyway.' Rory said in a yawn.

'Yeah. We'll see about that. And by the way, I think it is time for you to go to bed.'

Rory yawned again. 'That would be a very nice idea, but I would rather sleep with my shoes off, and I can't move anymore.'

'Right, I know a hint when I hear one.' Tristan rolled himself off the couch, crawled to the bed and took off Rory's shoes. 'There you go, don't I deserve a kiss or something?' Tristan smirked, but Rory had already fallen asleep. He couldn't resist staring at her for a while, but then he lifted her and put her in her bed properly.

* * *

It was 4 am when Tristan's self phone rang. It took a couple minutes to figure out what that annoying sound was, but when he found out it was his phone he went to the bathroom and answered quickly.

'Death to the idiot who woke me.'

'Dugrey don't be so pathetic, it's not that early. If you would be where you should be by now.' The reaction of the person calling could be only from one person.

Tristan smirked 'Hello Paris, always happy to hear you.'

'Don't make fun of me Tristan, where are you.'

'What do you mean where are you, I'm sleeping. Where do you sleep? In a bed Paris. Where do you find a bed? In a motel. So you figure out where I am.'

'Don't act like I'm some fool. Why aren't you driving at night?'

Tristan sighed. 'Because we were tired, and sleeping in the car didn't appeal very much.'

'We? You are with Rory? She accepted you riding with her? I really didn't expect that.' Paris sounded sincerely surprised.

'Yeah, I'm with Rory. And why did you set up this whole riding thing if you didn't expect her to let me come?'

Paris was quiet for a few seconds 'I… uuhm, I did think she _would_ let you come actually. I mean you guys definitely had a thing going on in high school.'

'We had a thing going on. Come on Paris don't be stupid…' He said that, though he knew he was being the stupid one. '…I didn't have a thing for Rory.'

'Yeah right Romeo, it was so obvious, I wouldn't be surprised if you _still_ liked her.'

Tristan felt himself get s little red 'No, no no no no, I don't like her. She is just my road partner, that's it.'

'Sure Tristan, denial isn't going to take you anywhere, open your eyes loser. And by the way, hurry up, if you guys aren't here on time, I swear I'll kill you. I'm going to hang up now. Bye'

Tristan sighed. 'Off course we'll be there on time. And I love you too Paris. Bye.'  
He sighed and sat down on the toilet. He didn't knew exactly what Paris just told him, but he knew it had something to do with certain feelings he didn't dare feeling, but did feel at this particular moment. How couldn't he after such a conversation.  
But he decided he wasn't ready at all for anything like… like what actually?  
So he kept sitting on the toilet until his weird feelings and thoughts were gone, and when he finally left he'd already forgotten everything Paris had said.

_

* * *

a/n: I know there isn't going on a lot, but Rory and Tristan need to bond first before anything can happen. And you already knew it was gonna be a Trory in the very first chapter so I'm not gonna be mysterious if they like each other. It's more about them telling they like each other, than that they have to figure it out first._

_I hope you enjoyed... and you will review... please... pretty please with sugar on top.  
xxX Hanneke  
And Heather - Thanks for the grammar-check_


	7. Being Honest

_a/n : This idea popped into my head when I was watching 'When Harry met Sally'.  
Some things you probably would wanna know: It's summer holiday right after first year of college.  
Everything so far has happened, except for the Rory-Dean thing. _

_Enjoy... (hopefully) _

_Disclaimer. I'm sure everybody knows but I'm gonna say it anyway: I do not own Gilmore Girls, just my fantasies_

**_Love, maybe… - Chapter 7 – Being Honest_**

When Rory first woke up she had to think a couple of seconds to remember where she was. But then she heard someone's voice, a male voice.  
'Good morning sunshine, did you sleep well. Off course you have, with me sleeping in the room'

That voice, those words, those bad, bad curtains and that horrible smell. It all came rushing back.  
She was on her way to LA, to see Paris kick some people's butts in some debates. She stayed in a motel last night, where the food sucked and the stairs… well no need to elaborate on that one. And the most remarkable thing about the day was the company. None other than Tristan Dugrey, one of the most annoying people in high school, was driving with her to LA. Another remarkable thing was that Tristan didn't turn out to be the jerk that he used to be. Only in some 'special' occasions.

'Don't be so full of yourself Dugrey, you kept me awake more than asleep.' And when she said that she knew she could've expected the following…

'Mary, if you're so in love with me that the thoughts of me keep you awake all night, you should just tell me. I know these exercises, and after you're done with them, you fall right asleep.'

Rory smiled sarcastically 'Ha ha… you're hilarious Bible Boy. Let me rephrase, you kept me awake all night because of your incessant snoring and that phone call. Aaah so annoying! When I finally slept your phone rings, who was that anyway?'

'You pay me attention' Tristan tried to provoke more bantering. Rory decided wisely not to get into that one.

'All right, you're not a morning person. It was Paris on the phone last night, bugging me about time schedules and planned gas stops and stuff like that. All typical Paris interfering in somebody else's business.'

Rory yawned 'Oh off course, who else would call in the middle of the night.' She tried to get herself out of the bed, but failed all of her two attempts. 'Man, I'm too clean, I need coffee.'

And all of a sudden a cup of hot steaming coffee was held in front of her face. 'Here you go…' Tristan smiled '… I figured you would be cranky without your coffee so I got you some already. For both of our sakes.'

Rory quickly took the mug and took a sip or ten. 'Tris, you this was really sweet of you. You didn't mean to do this.'

'No I know, but I feel like I owe you. Because of me we had to walk last night, we got lost due to me and last but not least I dropped you on the stairs like a billion times. And it's not only for your sake…' he smiled a little '… if you don't get your coffee on time you get dangerous.'

'Yeah I kinda do get dangerous, but I still think it's sweet of you. And yesterday was a little your fault.' And while she put her already empty cup on the nightstand her hand hit slightly Tristan's. A little electric shock went through both of their bodies.

Tristan tried to cover his insecurities and said 'Sometimes I can be sweet too you know.'

'Now I do' Rory smiled.

* * *

'So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine, and I really wanna make you mine.'

'Roryyy, please stop singing.'

Rory smirked 'Why don't you like it? Oh, 4, 5, 6, c'mon and get your kicks, now you don't need that money when you look like that, do ya honey.'

Tristan was looking a little irritated 'No, I don't really enjoy you singing. Could you please STOP?'

'No sorry can't do that. Why don't you sing along with me: I said, are you gonna be my girl.'

'Please Ror, you're really driving me insane. And no I don't want to be your girl.'

'You're no fun Tristan.' Rory childishly said. 'Alright I'll quit singing, _if_ you tell me a secret nobody else knows about you.'

Tristan tried to hide his smile, Rory and her coffee. 'Fine, I guess I have no choice right.'

'You do have a choice. I really like this song though.' Rory smirked.

'Fine, fine! _I_ don't think I have a choice. I guess I'll go for the secret '

'I think you made a wonderful choice Mr. Dugrey' Rory said in some kind of game show host-voice.

'Why do I think I'm going to regret this then?'

'Well I don't know, I won't mock you or anything' Rory said with an evil glint in her eyes.

'No I bet you won't. So, are you going to ask me a question or do I have to come up with one on my own?'

Rory smiled evilly 'It's not going to be too easy, so you have to make one up on your own.'

'Fine, I'll think of one myself.' He paused a couple seconds for dramatic effect. 'I once borrowed my dads car… and I trashed it.' He tried to look shocked, but kind of failed when he saw Rory's face.

'Nooo, you're not supposed to do that. I meant a secret secret. That probably can be found in a police record.' She looked at him as if it was a normal thing to trash your dads car. 'You have to come up with a real secret. Or else I can start singing again you know.'

Tristan sighed, Rory wouldn't buy al his crap so he had to come up with something real. And why shouldn't he. He could trust Rory, she wouldn't tell. He just needed a deep breath and a couple of seconds to start.  
'At boot camp… I was really alone.' He couldn't believe he was telling her his deepest secret, a secret he never told anybody else before. 'Most of the kids there gave me a really hard time. I was one of the rich kids that got sent to military school for pulling some stupid pranks. But there were a couple of real criminals there who made my life and the lives of a couple others a living hell. The thing that kept me standing in those times was thinking of you, and how life would be if I had the life that you have. A life with a mom who loves you more than anything, real friends and a dad who doesn't think you're just the heir to his throne.'

He held his breath now, he looked at Rory to see her reaction. Would she laugh, mock, cry, pity him. When he saw her face he let his breath that he was holding escape.

Rory couldn't say anything. She only could feel sorry for him. So that's what she wanted to tell him, that she was so sorry he had to go through all that crap. But she simply couldn't speak. And he could see that in her eyes, so there was no need for her to speak. He already knew what she meant.

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes just listening to the music when Tristan said something.  
'Why did you agree to me coming with you?'

'I'm sorry?' Rory asked confused

'Why did you agree on me coming with you in the car all the way to LA? I mean, you didn't really like the idea first but then you agreed anyway. Why?'

Rory didn't know what to say for a moment, for she didn't really know why she did what she did. 'I guess because what you said about Paris, and that she wouldn't let us drive together if she thought we were going to kill each other. And uuh, I guess I was curious to know if you had changed or not.'

'Really, that's it?' Tristan looked at her suspiciously.

Rory hesitated, should she tell him. Not that is was such a big deal, but did he need to know. Could she trust him? He had just trusted her.

'Ror, I know that's not the full reason. I mean it's reason enough if you don't want to tell me, but there's more. You know it and I know it. You don't need to tell me, I'm just saying, you can if you want to.'

'Thanks Tris. I know that, and I appreciate that.' She started to concentrate on the road again, and Tristan didn't expect her to say anything further, until he suddenly heard a soft voice.

'You're right, there is a little bit more. It's nothing big, nothing big at all. But it is a reason.' Rory took a breath. 'My mom kind of ordered me to go and she didn't want to see me back home after the conference we're going was over. She also kind of threatened me to better take the mystery passenger.'

Tristan smiled, in a little more than a day he already heard a lot about Lorelai and her crazy ways of handling stuff. 'Why would she do that?'

'Because she I afraid I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life or something.' Rory smiled at Tristan a little uncomfortable and not quite convincing that she actually thought it was funny.

'And why would your mom think that? You're beautiful, you're funny and nice and sweet. Why would she think you're going to be alone for the rest of your life?'

Rory blushed a little when he said that, he however seemed not to have that problem (in her eyes though) 'Well, I had this relationship, we had fun and I think I loved him, but then he left me without saying goodbye and returns a year later to tell me he loves me and expects me to drop everything and come with him.' She couldn't believe she was telling him all this. She looked at him to see if he was mocking her or something but he really seemed to listen. 'Since then I haven't had a boyfriend and now my mom thinks I'm going to be an old cat-lady if I don't get out more. So that's why she ordered me to take whoever was sent by Paris. Except if it was be a big biker filled with tattoos or something like that.'

Tristan was silent for a couple of seconds, if he would ever find the bastard… 'Well, I'm really sorry about this idiot. You seem to attract them, first bag boy and then this guy…' he said teasingly '…but I'm seriously sorry for what he did. And I think your mom is right. I'm glad she threatened you to take me to LA. Remind me to thank her for that when we get back.'

Rory smiled, glad he didn't make fun of her and really listened to her. 'I'll remind you. I'm glad you're with me though, or else I wouldn't have known you really changed. I never would've thought that you would actually listen to me once and not mock me or that you would tell me something very personal. You're becoming a better friend every second you know.'

'Don't be so sentimental Mare' Tristan said. But he thought it was really sweet of her though, and really glad she saw that he changed.

_

* * *

I won't be able to update for almost two weeks, cuz I'm going skiing! But I'll update as soon as I'm back_

_I hope you enjoyed... and you will review... please... pretty please with sugar on top.  
xxX Hanneke  
And Heather - Thanks for the grammar-check_


	8. Arrogant, Snobby and Rich Players

_a/n : This idea popped into my head when I was watching 'When Harry met Sally'.  
Some things you probably would wanna know: It is the summer right after first year of college.  
Everything so far has happened, except for the Rory-Dean thing (you all know what I mean)_

_Disclaimer. I'm sure everybody knows but I'm gonna say it anyway: I do not own Gilmore Girls, just my fantasies_

_The Italic parts in the story are flashbacks, you would probably figure it out by yourselves but I tell you anyways, mwuhaha (I don't understand myself sometimes)  
Now, on with the story… Enjoy... (hopefully) _

_**Love, maybe… - Chapter 8 – Arrogant, Snobby and Rich Players**_

When Rory first woke up she had to think a couple of seconds to remember where she was.  
She was sleeping in the car. But why was she sleeping in the car?  
She remembered! Tristan had been acting too sixteen again! All of the Chilton experiences came crashing back last night. And those weren't so pretty. They were getting along so well, the last couple of days had been fun. Last night however… Flashes of last night played through her mind like little movies.

* * *

'_Tristan, you're drunk.'_

'_No I'm not' He managed to get out. But the slight swinging movements he was making didn't join his statement._

'_Yes you are. And I'm not sleeping in the same room with you when you're drunk. When you're drunk and not even know you're drunk!'_

'_Don't be such a party-pooper, why don't you get down with me. That way you even might have some fun in your life! You're always so stiff and serious, loosen up a bit, babe.' And with that he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer._

_Rory quickly pushed him away 'Who are you to judge me, especially when you're drunk? I know fun, and this, getting drunk and trying to hit on friends, isn't what my dictionary says is fun!'_

'_But this is exactly my point, getting drunk is part of life, hitting on friends, I'm not doing that and you bringing up your dictionary is exactly what I mean with you being too serious. Come on, live a little and come with me. This bar is funnn. I will love you forever if you come with me.' He giggled._

_Tristan tried to get closer again and take her hand, but she quickly took a step backwards._

'_Fine…' Tristan tried to sound mad, but you could read disappointment in his eyes '… be boring then. I'll go back inside now. There are a few good looking ladies who _would _appreciate my company.' He started to walk back to the bar._

'_Fine, and don't you think I'll stay in the same room as you then! I'll sleep in the car!' Rory shouted after him._

_He turned around to face her again, walking backwards now 'Please do so. I might have company tonight anyways.'_

* * *

She hated fighting with somebody, especially fighting with friends. But he was being unreasonable. And drunk! He probably was being unreasonable because he was drunk but that's no excuse for trying to get some. 

He probably got some though.

He really wasn't lying when he said there were a few girls in the bar willing to do anything with and for him if he only snapped his fingers. Damn, she even saw him come out of the bar, a girl attached to each arm. This made her feel slightly jealous actually. But the player in him just couldn't be killed. Why were they both so damn stubborn and why did they both always have to have it their way?

* * *

'_Just shut up alright, I'm trying to drive here'_

_They were fighting. How they get into that fight… well sometimes the universe just decides so. _

_Rory had been coffee-clean for too long. Tristan was cranky, driving, and lost._

'_Yeah, obviously you're trying to drive, but where to is the bigger question. Why didn't you just listen to me at that junction? But nooo, that just gets in the way of your ego. And because of that ego and your so called, by yourself though, nose for shortcuts, were now lost!'_

_She was so annoying sometimes. But if she wanted an argument, she would get one! 'Who has the ego huh, you always think you are so right and the rest of us are always so wrong. You can't take criticism from anybody!'_

'_Whoa, where did that come from all of a sudden? Now we're talking about character flaws, well I've got a few for you then.'_

'_Oooh really, I would love to hear that then!'_

'_You're an arrogant, snobby and rich player. You don't care for other people at all, get yourself sent to military school, pull all kinds of pranks, treat girls like Britney Spears treats her underwear, and if something doesn't go your way you just throw your credit card around.'_

_Tristan couldn't believe she was saying all those things, especially after what they talked about a couple days ago. She knows what he'd been through and that he wasn't like that anymore. God, she was pissing him off! 'That's all in the past and you know that. And what about Britney Spears' underwear? You just can't have a normal conversation. Whenever somebody does something you don't like, you don't give them time to explain why they did what they did, or just accept it. You're not perfect you know!'_

'_Who was saying anything about perfect...?' She was so irritated by him, who was he to talk to her like that? This was her car, _her_ car damnit, he was her guest '… I never said I was perfect.'  
_'_And Britney Spears throws her underwear away after wearing it once' She added quickly._

'_No you never said it, but I'm sure your mom, your grandparents and bagboy have no doubts about it. They must have said it loads of times. Well guess what, princess, you're not perfect, because nobody is. I'm not perfect and I know it. I don't lie about what I've done in the past. I'm not proud of it, but it happened. I was a jerk, and I have been _punished _for it. Don't you now judge me, because that's all behind me and you have not a fucking thing to say about it!'_

_Tristan was holding the steering wheel tighter and expected another wind. But it didn't come. He stared straight at her to provoke her, but nothing came. She was looking out the window, refusing to look at him. He managed to shut up Rory Gilmore, a thing that only Lorelai Gilmore used to achieve. He had even insulted her family and the bagboy and nothing. How did the conversation even go there? He didn't know and he didn't care at the moment. _

_Rory seemed to chose the silent treatment on him though. In a weird way that only ticked him off even more._

_Half an hour later they found the town they were going to sleep. Half an hour spent in silence and half an hour of growing tempers.  
__When they found a decent hotel to sleep, Tristan immediately headed for the bar across the street.  
__Rory took the liberty to get them a room. Yep, only one room. Because she seemed to have a nose for picking the hotels where there was only one room available._

* * *

And now it was almost noon and she slept in her car while he was sleeping in a comfy hotel bed with the company of two girls.  
God, she felt like having some coffee. 

And there it was, like she had a magic wand or something. The smell of coffee, the beautiful sight of a Styrofoam cup held by someone sticking through the backseat window.  
The person holding it was the last person she expected coffee from though.

Rory took the coffee from Tristan and mumbled a soft thank you.

While sipping her coffee Tristan walked round the car to the passenger seat and got in the car. They both didn't really know how to act.

When Rory finally got herself to get up and go to the driver's seat she managed to say something. 'Tristan…'She said, hopeful.  
He didn't say anything back though, he only looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

Rory took a deep breath. She knew that she had to take the first step. She also knew that she was the one who should apologize, she had said horrible things. Things that she wasn't supposed to judge him on, but did nonetheless. And above all, things that weren't even true anymore.

It apparently took Rory too long to say anything again, because Tristan wasn't looking at her anymore. That sort of made it easier for Rory to say what she wanted to say.

'Tristan…' she paused. He was still looking out the window '… I'm sorry.' She managed to get out.

That made Tristan look at Rory again. He didn't say anything though, which indicated that he expected more.

Rory took a deep breath again and started rambling. 'I'm sorry for saying the things I said. I know those things aren't true anymore. I had no right to say those things. I know I was wrong but I hope you do accept my apologies.'

It took Tristan a few seconds to answer. 'I accept your apologies. But I want you to accept mine as well though. I also said a few things that I shouldn't have said and I vaguely recall something about me being drunk and trying to get you to join me in the land of the drunk.'

Rory smiled, she was glad he accepted her apologies and glad that he offered his too. 'I accept your apologies. Though I was right about one thing.'

Tristan looked surprised. His eyes were telling that he was waiting for an explanation.

'Those two girls you took to your room last night. You still are a player.' Rory said with a hint of jealousy.

Tristan smiled a little bit, for he spotted the jealous tone. 'You have nothing to worry about Mare, nothing happened. When we got in the room and I saw your bag laying on the table I knew I really did not want those girls there. Those girls have been up for like 10 seconds.'

As oblivious as Rory is she didn't get that what Tristan was trying to say. 'Well, good for you then. If you slept with two girls at the same time I don't know if I would let you drive in my car anymore.' She smirked.

Tristan was a little irritated. He hated that she didn't get what he was saying. But if he wasn't clear enough, he had to be clearer. But not now though. He was just glad they were on speaking terms again. That was more important at the moment. He would tell her though, later.

_

* * *

That's it again for now. But I promise I'll send my beta another chapter this week so if I haven't updated by Sunday… blame her… mwuhaha (No, I'm kidding, Heather is a great Beta. I will update though) _

_I hope you enjoyed... and you will review. Ooooh come on…. Please give me 50 reviews... please... pretty please with sugar on top. I know you can do it! I love you all so much if you give those 50… (I'm a little obsessed, sorry)  
xxX Hanneke  
And Heather - Thanks for the grammar-check_


	9. Last night together

_A/N: Jeej, I'm finally back! This means I finally have free time again. I'm really sorry for my lack of updates the past few months, but my life kind of got in the way. I got so busy I really did not have any time to write stuff (I do not get why teachers are so eager to get you stressed out), and when I had some free time, I did not have the inspiration at all._

_Well, I'm back with a new chapter again, and I really hope you like it (And I still do not own Gilmore Girls or its characters)  
_

_**Love, maybe… - Chapter 9 – Last night together**_

They'd been driving for quite a few days now, and they were almost in LA. Only one more night in a dirty motel.

The trip hadn't been what they'd expected when they first saw who would be the other traveller. Rory and Tristan had seen a lot of things, laughter and fun, but there was also shouting, dirty motel rooms and fights. Everything which is required in a friendship!

Becoming friends was of course the smart thing to do when you have to spend so much time together, but in this case it also just felt right.

In the beginning they had to sleep in the same room because they didn't have another choice, but by the end they slept in the same room by choice. I mean, why wouldn't you if you're just friends right?

It had always been a room with two queen size beds, but this last time, it was one king-size. With no couch in the room! Weird, huh, how fate plays with you?

On this last night, Rory lay on the bed fumbling with her phone and Tristan was hanging in one of the chairs, legs over one armrest and his back against the other, just looking in the 'distance'. They both seemed if they were very energetic and lively… not!

They looked at each other once in a while, sighed, and continued doing nothing. That circle repeated itself a couple time until Tristan had enough. He shifted in his seat, so that he was sitting in it how you're supposed to sit in a chair, and started talking.

'Ror, this is ridiculous, I know you're tired, and I know I'm tired too! But we can't do this.' He raised his hands to state his words. 'This is our last night without Paris. We're in a town which does have a slightly decent bar-club-thing. So I say we stop being so boring and go have some fun.' He paused for a few seconds… 'So what do you say, huh?' … and looked very hopeful at Rory.

Rory was now resting on her elbows, looking at Tristan, thinking he did have a point. Lying on a bed all night wouldn't be a lot of fun, especially because there wasn't anything good on the television. So she said, 'Hmm, you are kind of right I guess. Let's do it.'

Tristan smiled 'Alright…' he walked to the door and held it open '…let's go then.'

But Rory looked like him if he was crazy. 'What planet are you from...' she asked in shock (actually fake-shock) '… I can't go in this outfit, if we go out, I want to do it the right way, and the right way _isn't_ in these clothes.'

I should've seen that one coming, Tristan thought, and he closed the door again.  
He fell in his former position in the chair again, waiting for Rory to be done changing.

* * *

'What do you want to drink?' Tristan asked when they had finally arrived at the bar. 

'I'll have a coffee' Rory smiled.

'Of course you'll have a coffee, what else.'

'Exactly,' Rory said with triumph, 'Nothing beats coffee!'

Tristan smiled at Rory and then ordered once coffee for Rory and one soda for himself, for there was no way he was getting any alcohol in this place, and of course he couldn't tempt a lovely-over-21-lady to buy him some, he couldn't do that when he was out with Rory.

While Tristan was ordering the drinks, Rory caught herself looking at him a little bit too long. She'd caught herself doing that some more lately, but she didn't consider it as falling for him or anything of that kind. Just that he was nice to look at, but that didn't mean anything, right?

After they had been talking for a while and they already drank a lot of coffee and soda, Tristan did something very bold, considering it was Rory he was asking. That required a lot of courage.

'Rory, do you want to dance or something?' He asked, trying to hide the insecurity in his voice.

Of course, Rory being Rory didn't notice his insecurity. She didn't really know what to say. She's not much of a dancer, but she thought there was a slight chance she didn't mind dancing with Tristan.

'I actually can't dance so well, or something' she finally managed to say.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes, but he hid it like a pro. That's why she decided to do something unexpected.

'But I would love to if you won't laugh at me' she added. And all of a sudden Tristan gave her the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen.

Before she could change her mind, Tristan quickly took her hand and pulled her off her chair onto the dance floor, which was surprisingly crowded considering the town they were in.

Rory didn't feel very comfortable, she didn't really knew what to do and how to move to the upbeat music, which didn't go unnoticed by Tristan. So he took her hands and tried to let her move with him.

'This isn't really working' Rory screamed in Tristan's ear, trying to be louder than the music. 'I look ridiculous.'

Tristan laughed, Rory looked so cute being insecure. 'Do you mind me trying something else?' He asked her.

'That depends, what are you going to do?'

'Don't be scared…' Tristan said '… I won't bite.'

And with that he turned Rory 180 degrees, so they weren't facing each other anymore. His slowly and carefully placed his hand on her hips, which caused a little electricity running through both their bodies.

Tristan started to move to the music and taking Rory with him in the beat.

'How does this feel?' Tristan asked

'Good…' Rory said actually referring to Tristan holding her, but blushed instantly after realising what she said '… I mean, I feel the rhythm now.' she giggled 'You're a good teacher.'

Suddenly the fast beat faded and a slow one took its place.

Tristan, not exactly knowing if he did the right thing, turned Rory back so they were facing again, and placed his hands back on Rory's hips. He was actually a little nervous, he didn't knew is she'd let him.

But Rory took a step closer and put her arms on his shoulders.

He smelled amazing, being held by him felt amazing, he felt amazing. She felt safe in his arms. His breath was very near, and it tickled when he whispered something in her ear.  
'This almost feels like a date, huh.'

'Yeah, it does.' Rory answered 'Except it isn't one.' She added. She didn't see the disappointment in his eyes.

A couple of hours later, they were walking back to their hotel. They both weren't talking very much.

'Man. I'm so tired.' Rory sighed to break the silence

'Yeah, so am I.'

And again, big silence…

'It was fun though'

'It sure was, I had a great time. I got you dancing' He said in triumph.

She laughed. 'Please do not tell that to my mum, she'll make me enter the Stars Hollow-24-hour-dance-marathon with her _every_ year if she ever finds out.'

Tristan chuckled, he knew enough about Lorelai to know she would really do that. 'I swear I'll never tell, scouts honour.'

'Have you ever been a boy scout?' Rory asked 'I mean, it ruins the point if you've never been one.'

'I actually never have been one. I just used it to add power to my statement. But I can swear on something else if you need me to.'

'No, I don't think that will be necessary. I believe you.' She looked at Tristan, finding him looking right in her eyes. It caused a shiver running trough her body.

'You're shivering.' He noticed.

'It's cold' Rory said quickly.

'Now that you say it, it isn't that warm anymore. Here, have my sweater.' He gave her his sweater which had been over his shoulders since they left the bar.

When she put the sweater on, a warm feeling slowly crept over her skin. It certainly kept her safe from the cold air, but the warm tingly feeling was mostly caused by the Tristan-smell that the sweater carried.

She didn't knew how to deal with this, these signals were hard to miss, but still, she didn't dare feel what the signals were telling here.

Back at their hotel room, they both sat on the bed, watching a very lame horror movie. The kind of movie were it's all blood and nothing else, the acting sucks, the story sucks, the entire movie sucks, _but_ there's a lot of killing and blood. But because of one particular reason, Rory couldn't concentrate on the movie at all, despite the fact that that kind of movie doesn't require a lot of concentration.

They both were in their pyjamas. Rory was wearing her sweats and a t-shirt, but Tristan was only wearing his boxers. And he looked darn good in them; she never really noticed before.

'Jeez, this movie sucks.' Tristan said. 'Do you like it? Cause if you don't we should probably turn it of and get some sleep, considering we still have a long drive ahead of us.'

It took a couple seconds before Rory understood what Tristan had said. She didn't like it at all that he had that kind of effect on her.

'Yeah I think we should do that, we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow, yep, we should get some sleep.'

'OK, let's sleep.' Tristan said, but he looked kind of suspiciously at her. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Nooo there's nothing wrong at all, what should be wrong then?'

'You're rambling'

Rory laughed nervously 'There's nothing wrong with rambling, I ramble all the time.'

'OK, goodnight then.' He smiled at Rory 'Goodnight.' And he leaned in and kissed Rory on the cheek, something he had done almost every night.

When Rory finally had her thoughts together and returned his goodnight he'd already put out the lights and turned around to fall asleep.

_

* * *

A/N: The last time I begged for 50 reviews, I didn't get them though, bummer. But this time you got to gimme 50. That's not so hard. Especially now I found out that since they installed the thingy that counts the times when people read your story over 200 people read mine, but none reviewed, that's a little sad huh, for me I mean. Please give me reviews; it'll inspire me to write. I hope you liked it! _

_XXX_

_PS. Heather thanks again!_


	10. Don't open up your eyes

_A/N: First of all… Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. 22 people reviewed (shocked) that's so many… none of the chapters before got me that many reviews. So thanks again._

_Second… this chapter is a little shorter than usual. But I'm a little busy, but I wanted to update anyway and say thanks I guess for the reviews._

_Now let's get it going_

**_Love, maybe… - Chapter 10 – Don't open up your eyes._**

It was still early, and quiet outside. The only sounds were those of the birds and their songs. The faint light of the rising sun fell through the curtains and left a small bar of light on the floor and on the face of a man.

The light made him wake up a little. Something warm and comfortable was close to him and he pulled it closer, not wanting to wake up yet. And as the thing grabbed his hand, he woke up a little more, how strange… this thing moves. Slowly he woke up completely and realised it was not a thing he was holding so close but a person. And he was pretty sure who he was holding. But he didn't dare open his eyes, scared to find out he was wrong and it wasn't her.

Realising he had to open his eyes at some point, he opened them and looked at a lot of silky brown hair that smelled like peaches. It was her, luckily. But quickly a new thought came to mind. They weren't involved, they're not boyfriend and girlfriend, just friends, and is it normal for friends to sleep like this?

Suddenly she stirred and turned around so they faced each other. She kept sleeping and he became more nervous. It felt really great having her so close, on the other hand, this wasn't supposed to happen. _'Damn, Dugrey who are you to be nervous about a girl or to think that she's too close.'_ he thought by himself.

He thought this might be the first and last time they'd be so close, because why would Rory ever allow him to hold her again, except perhaps in a friendly hug. So he just kept holding her, holding on to the moment, if only until she woke up and realised what was going on.

---

Rory was fast asleep, but something very far away was starting to wake her up. The rising sun was shining on her face through the slightly opened curtains. The light made her stir and turn around. There she met something warm and solid, something comfortable, something that was holding her and keeping her safe. So she snuggled into it even closer and went back to the land of her dreams.

---

A sudden noise in the room next to them made Tristan completely wake up. The sun was already standing high in the sky. He must have fallen back to sleep.

It was almost 11 am, and they still had a few hours of driving ahead of them; they should probably get going soon.

But Rory still had trouble waking up, so Tristan started whispering in her ear trying to wake her up without starling her.

'Rory, wake up, it's late. We need to get going soon.'

'No, don't want to, want sleep.' She mumbled under her breath.

'Come on you need to wake up, we need to eat something before we go. And we do need to go soon, or Paris will kill us both.'

Still not awake she whispered 'You go, not hungry.'

'I don't believe you're not hungry, that isn't possible.'

'Sleep good, food bad.'

'Alright then, if you're sure, I'm going to need my arm. So you'd still have to get up.'

'What do you mean your arm back? I don't have your arm.'

Tristan had to smile, it was fun seeing her like this, all sleepy and totally out of it. 'Yes you do.'

No reaction…

'Well then I'll try to get it back myself' He started trying to remove his arm from underneath her, but it wasn't very easy.

The tugging underneath her started to annoy her. She couldn't quite figure out what it could be, so she decided to wake up and find out. Finally she opened her eyes and looked directly into Tristan's. She never realised how beautiful his eyes were, mesmerizing.

Tristan was also stunned by the sight in front of him. Her eyes were the most beautiful he'd ever seen. And what he saw in them made him tingle. She was looking at him as if he was her everything.

In that short moment it all was clear and simple to both of them, but once your head starts to interfere in your heart all that can be over very soon.

Rory's mind was suddenly working on full force. What was happening here, this wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't a couple, and yet here they were, coupling. Well, not _coupling_ coupling, but…

She quickly jumped of the bed, all awake now. 'Oh my god…' she said panicky '… we were. You… I… You and me. Together.' She gasped

In his mind he was almost dying. He had to laugh so hard, but that wasn't wise now, so he had to keep it in. It was fun seeing Rory lose it.

'How would I know, I was sleeping.' He replied trying to keep a straight face.

'Yeah sure…' she mocked '…_I_ was sleeping. So it's not my fault. So you couldn't have been sleeping…' she paused a second and than proclaimed like a little kid '… It's your fault.'

'Whoa, now wait a minute, how is this my fault. I said I was asleep, why would I say that if I wasn't. And besides, how can I be sure you were asleep when you say you were asleep.'

She didn't quite know how to respond. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again.

'Besides…' Tristan carefully said '… why does it have to be such a big problem. I'm actually surprised it hasn't happened before.'

Rory looked surprised 'What do you mean.'

'It's only human nature to seek warmth when you're vulnerable. If you're asleep only your basic instincts work or something. So if you're cold you look for warmth, and if there happens to be an other person in that bed which can provide warmth…' he paused and looked at Rory, who calmed down a little and now sat back down on the bed '…you do the math.'

'Right…' she said pensive '… so it's not so bad at all.' It wasn't bad _at all_ actually she thought. It actually was kind of nice waking up so close next to him.

'Exactly, it's nothing to be worried about' he said a little offended. He was disappointed that she acted as if it were a crime, waking up next to him and holding him. As if she didn't notice their moment.

She did notice his tone, and thought to hear for a split second that he had loved their moment as much as she had.

However, her thought was interrupted by Tristan's voice. 'We really need to hurry up now, if we want to be in LA tonight.'

'Yeah, I know…' she sighed '…It'll be nice to see Paris again.' She tried to really mean that, but she found a little place inside her that wished she could have some extra time alone with Tristan.

'Yep. That'll be nice.' He said with the same thoughts as Rory. Something inside of him didn't want to end things with Rory. Not that things would end, they would stay in touch. But it just wouldn't be the same.

He slowly got of the bed and walked to the bathroom 'Is it OK if I shower first?'

A little absent-minded she replied 'Yeah sure'

He was already near the bathroom door when Rory quietly mumbled his name.

He turned around and looked her straight in her eyes.

'We are still friends, right?' She shyly asked.

He quickly walked over to her and hugged her. 'Of course we're still friends.'

She returned his hug and couldn't stop smiling

'Good.' she whispered in his ear.

_

* * *

A/N: The last time I got a lot more reviews than I hoped for. No disappointment at all :P… So I know that you won't disappoint me this time either… so you can give me 80 reviews minimal right (more is always better though) _

_XXX_

_PS. Thanks to Heather… my great beta :P_


	11. Gilmore's don't run

_Last week I had a little writes block, and I was busy with a lot of birthdays (Including mine.. Jeej... I'm finally 17 :P). But when I finally had some inspiration, I wrote my longest chapter ever... so may I present to you (drumroll please) Chapter 11: Gilmore's don't run. For the people who pay attention to that, the rating has gone upto T, and it's just to be safe.  
(By the way, I own zip)_

_**Love, maybe… - Chapter 11 – Gilmore's don't run**_

The last day with only the two of them was just like all the other days had been. The "incident" was forgotten and Tristan and Rory were best pals again. It was all peachy the whole ride, until they came nearer to LA. All of a sudden it seemed as if cars started to emerge out of thin air. The traffic really started to annoy them. Why did it have to be so busy _today_, the day that Paris would kill them if they were late. And it would be a slow, painful and bloody death.

When they finally reached the centre of LA, they already had decided to head to the convention centre first instead of their hotel, trying to buy them some time time. But that attempt failed when they took the exit that was _supposed_ to buy them that time. That road was just as busy as the highway they just left. Cars as far as the eye could see, all driving at a foot-pace.

When they finally arrived at their destination they were already 30 minutes late.

When they finally found a parking spot, Tristan parked the car like it was his first time (all crooked in the parking space), jumped out the car and ran towards the building.

Rory, however, is a Gilmore, and Gilmores don't do sports, and they most certainly don't run, under any circumstances. So she walked, not rushed at all.

Tristan shouted something to her she couldn't understand because he was too far away. Because she didn't answer him and kept walking he ran back to her.

Still jogging next to her he said 'Rory, we need to hurry, I don't like an annoyed Paris and if we're going to be later than the late we already are, she's going to be angry and I definitely do not like an angry Paris.'

'Paris scares me too when she's angry, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a Gilmore, Tristan, and you know what we Gilmore's don't do?' She asked him if it was a very normal question.

'Enlighten me.' He said, still jogging.

'Run.'

'Excuse me?'

Rory looked at him annoyed. 'It's easy, we Gilmore Girls do not run.'

He smirked evilly, but with a twinkle in his eyes. 'Well, if you don't run, we're going to have to speed you up in a different way.'

Rory saw the look in his eyes, and when she had figured out what he was talking about, it was too late.

He lifted her off the ground and flung her over his shoulder effortless and started running towards the building again. At first Rory struggled, trying to get down, and screaming 'Tristan put me down', but after a while she just let him. It required no exercise for her but it did for him, so while he was making himself tired she could mock him.

When they finally arrived at the elevator after asking 3 different people if they knew where the convention was (and openly being laughed at by dozens of people because of their unusual way of transportation) Tristan got a little desperate and angry at the same time 'Shit, you've got to be kidding me.'

Rory loved this; he was getting himself really worked up. She'd seen the "Out of order" sign on the elevator already but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to annoy him.

'What's wrong Tris?' she asked in her fake sweet voice.

'The elevator is out of order, damnit.'

'Oh come on Tris, there's no need to get angry, we can just use the stairs.'

'Will you walk on your own then?'

'Yes…' she said firmly and Tristan looked a little relieved '…I will _walk_ on my own, that means still no running.'

'Oh Rory come on, please don't make me carry you up eight stories.'

It was Rory's time to have an evil twinkle in her eyes, payback time 'You're the one that wants to run all the way up. Oh and by the way, I thought you're my big strong protector, with the emphasis on strong.'

'Are you implying I can't carry you all the way up?' The slight despair was audible in his voice and his eyes said please do not make me.

'Well…' Rory said 'I did kind of imply that.'

Being a male in the prime time of his life and always trying to impress the ladies, he couldn't let that slip. His ego had to come in the way. He knew it, hated it sometimes, but couldn't help it either. 'Alright…' he said determined '… hang on, we'll be up in a flash.'

---

The debate was already going on in full force, and usually Paris was an enthusiastic participant. This time however, she couldn't keep her eye on the game and the prize. She kept looking at the door, waiting for her two best friends to enter. She asked both Tristan and Rory, two people she'd known for forever (Rory not really forever, but it felt like forever), to come to this convention. Because behind all her defences and her tough attitude, she was vulnerable, she needed friendly faces during these important days. And as an added bonus she was reuniting two people who used to have the hots for each other, even though they would deny it with all their might.

After her little chat on the phone with Tristan a couple days ago, it became clear to her Tristan was still into Rory after all these years, or he fell for her all over again, which of the two it didn't really matter. He liked her and he was denying it. It was high school all over again.

She was actually surprised Rory accepted Tristan to go with her. But on the other hand she really wasn't. Rory is the type of person who gives people second chances, no matter how much of an asshole they were in high school, herself being the best example.

All of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by a voice outside the room were the debate was going on.

'God, you've bursted in every single room on this floor. Every time it was the wrong one with very annoyed people in it. Just knock please.'

'Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure.' A second voice said.

'I don't think of this as adventure!' the first voice said again very annoyed.

'I do.' The second voice seemed to enjoy the annoyance of the first. 'So I'm going to do it again, are you ready?'

Everybody in the room was wondering who were making all that noise outside. Paris, however, had an idea of who were standing behind that door. She'd recognise that banter and their voices everywhere and always.

Her idea turned out to be right when a young man opened the door roughly with a girl hanging over his shoulder, but in the air. The whole room burst into laughter when the odd duo looked around startled. Well, when the guy looked around startled, the girl's face wasn't visible to the room.

When the laughter slowly died, Tristan regained his sanity. A smirk crept on his mouth 'I guess we have the right room, Ror. I spotted our friend.'

The girl still sounded very annoyed when she replied sarcastically 'Oh really, that's great. Could you put me down then?'

'If I have to.' Tristan kept smirking while he put Rory down.

When she finally was standing on her own two feet again, she saw what a scene they just caused. The whole room was watching them, and the debate had fallen silent the moment they were arguing outside the doors. All of a sudden she felt shame creeping into her veins and quickly walked to an empty chair all the way in the back.

Tristan however enjoyed the attention. So he decided to let it last a little longer.

'Yo Paris, sorry we're late. Traffic you know.' He played it cool and winked at her. He started to walk towards his seat next to Rory's. When he was nearly there he turned back to Paris. 'Lovely to see you again by the way.'

Paris was stunned when he finally took his seat. She couldn't believe that just happened. The people _she_ invited caused a scene, and what a scene. Tristan carrying Rory over his shoulder, arguing, barging in, making her look stupid. Actually Tristan made her look stupid, Rory felt enough ashamed all by herself.

How dare he. He knew how important this was to her. This would be the cherry on top of her diploma, she could do anything after Yale if she did this well. And here Tristan comes and does what he does best, fuck things up. Surprisingly, Rory hasn't killed him yet, she must be one patient woman.

Suddenly Paris' thoughts were interrupted again, but this time by the debate that had started again. She decided to let things rest for a minute and interfere in the debate. And this time nothing was distracting her anymore.

---

The debate had ended and Rory was resting her head against the cold coffee machine. The coffee was really gross, but she had 2 cups anyway. Not that 2 cups could do the trick. She was still upset with Tristan. She knew this here was really important to Paris and so she felt really bad about the whole entrance-fiasco and embarrassing her. Tristan's ego sometimes got in the way, and then he never knows when to stop. She was hoping Paris would cause him real physical pain, he'd definitely deserve it.

---

He'd seen the look in Paris eyes when he was on that ego-trip. It didn't look good. Paris was mad, and for a good reason. He knew this was important, and yet he didn't seem to get his mind and ego on the same page. Why, oh why, did he have that problem all over again? He thought he got rid of it during military school, but since he'd met Rory again, it all came back. He was surprised that she still had that effect on him.

And as an added bonus, seeing Paris again also, in a school-like environment, made him feel very Chilton and 16 again.

He saw Rory push herself of the coffee machine and insert another coin to get her 3rd cup. Three cups in 5 minutes, she must be really upset with him.

He sank deeper in the couch that was standing outside the conference room. Every few seconds he peeked inside to see if his torture was already coming or if he still had a few more peaceful seconds to himself. He had known Paris for a long time; he knew she could cause anyone a lot of pain. So he was right to fear her a little bit. But hey, it was entirely his own stupid fault, he admitted it. So maybe if he admitted it to Paris, she wouldn't hurt him physically and only verbally.

---

A couple of minutes later he saw Paris storming into his direction. If he wouldn't have been the victim, it would have been kind of funny. Her eyes said war.

He quickly stood up from the couch, but when he was within Paris' arm swinging-length she pushed him back into it, and not in a friendly manner.

'Dugrey, you idiot! Have you gone entirely mad?' She paused for a second 'I really do not know what to say to you. I thought you learned some manners in boot camp.' She was yelling pretty loud at that moment and Rory woke up from her thoughts.

Paris just kept on ranting, yelling and calling names at Tristan. He just sat there, like a little boy. He looked really sorry.

When Paris finally had said everything she wanted to get out of her system, she looked furiously at Tristan, tapping her foot, waiting for his explanation.

He spoke slowly and soft, trying not to catch as much attention as he did before.

'Paris I'm so, so sorry. I really didn't know why I did that.'

'That doesn't even qualify for an excuse.' Paris replied.

'I'm serious Paris, I am truly sorry.'

'Yeah of course you're sorry.' She said sarcastically 'Reason, Dugrey, I want a REASON'

'I am really sorry…' he said soft, but then continued in a more strong one '… I am sorry I said, and I said I really didn't know why I did it, so that means I really don't know why. Now if you want to hear a reason anyway, I guess I did it because I was annoyed with traffic and being late and all, I just wanted to have fun.'

Paris relaxed a little, but still wasn't calmed down entirely '_Fun_, you think that's fun huh, you're still the same annoying teenager, aren't you. Oh and by the way, don't get me started on you guys being late. I told you…'

She suddenly was interrupted by Rory 'Paris, you can't blame us for that, the traffic was crazy, I've never seen so much traffic in my entire life, it took us 8 hours instead of 5.'

Paris looked at Rory, she hadn't notice her coming closer to her and Tristan. 'Oh…' she said softly '…you're right that's not your fault then.'

All of a sudden Tristan spoke again 'I didn't think that was fun, at the moment I even didn't think it was fun, I just really don't know why I did that.'

Paris looked at him; he sat there on the couch, looking at her with those big puppy eyes, apologies written all over them. It was so hard to be angry with him. Her heart had already forgiven him. But she didn't want him to think he could do anything he wanted and not learn the consequences.

'I am still really upset, I'll let it go for now though.'

Tristan sighed softly, happy it was over, for now at least. 'Thanks Gellar' He couldn't help it but he had to smirk.

He stood up from the couch again, facing the two ladies. 'Do you two mind if I use the bathroom for a sec. I'll be right back.'

'Sure.' Paris and Rory replied at the same time.

Paris looked at Rory, like she just realised she was there too. Rory looked at Paris carefully, searching the other girl's eyes for any anger towards her. When Paris smiled a little bit, she knew there was no anger, and the girls finally smiled at each other.

Paris lunged forwards all of a sudden and hugged Rory tight, like they were long lost friends, while in reality, they were roommates.

'I'm sorry' Rory whispered 'for everything. Being late, Tristan, the entrance, everything.'

'It's all right Rory. I'm really not mad at you, unless you planned the whole thing with him.'

'No I didn't plan anything.' Suddenly she smirked, something she learned from Tristan 'I did make him carry me all the way up the stairs though.'

Paris looked at her in awe. She pictured Tristan walking 8 stories with Rory over his shoulder and couldn't help but laugh. 'You go Gilmore; I wish I could've seen that.'

'It was kind of hilarious yeah.' Rory said giggling.

They started walking towards the exit, catching up and talking animatedly, and paid no attention to Tristan, who had come back from the bathroom somewhere during Rory's apology. He followed them outside on a safe distance.

_

* * *

This was just a 'Meet Paris' Chapter, so it contained not musch Trory action, but I promise to you that it'll come soon. Rory is oblivious but not blind ;)  
By the way thanks for the reviews of the last chapter, you're so great, you give me what I want every time :D.. so if I ask you this time for 100 reviews, can you do that? I really hope you can. _

_Xxx Hanneke_

_And Heather, thanks again for being my beta_


End file.
